Seasons
by mitsuki0tennyo
Summary: One-Shot Anthology, SasuSaku 02. The first time his wife asked if he wanted to hold their newly born daughter, Sasuke's life changed in way he never imagined… not unlike a certain green frog umbrella.
1. Rainy Days

**Title:** Rainy Days  
><strong>Author:<strong> mitsuki0tennyo (Mitsukino Tennyo)  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Naruto, if I did I would've changed some outfits. As some (like Sasuke original Shippūden outfit) make me cringe. I do however own the real life version of Kaeru-chan called Kikker (Dutch for frog) in real life.  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Naruto  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> SasuSaku (Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura)  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 761  
><strong>Summary:<strong> At the age 10, neither of them understood the significance when Itachi remarked they were a cute couple when they were sharing a umbrella. Years later and happily married, when Sasuke and Sakura pick up their daughter from her kendo class up they still did understand the significance although Hino does.

Written for the 5th prompt of the sasusaku_month, beta-read by the awesome halfkyuubikat and it even spawned a fanart called Gray Kiss. Inspired by a vampire knight omake found in volume 10 titled "A lady talks about her love" and sasusaku doujinshi Again by Honey Canon. I wanted to write at least on piece of fluff and I succeeded, long live the frog umbrella

* * *

><p><em>"The two of you still look cute under an umbrella."<em>

It all started with a comment his brother had made when Sasuke had come to pick up Sakura (and Itachi whom had invited himself along because of the storm) from the hospital before picking up their daughter from kendo practice, but Sasuke and Sakura knew that statement would be enough to make their daughter curious. Hino was their daughter after all and they had been too curious for their own goods when they were seven. Sometimes Sasuke really hated it that his older brother had left the emergency medicine for the disability and physical rehabilitation field. Itachi had switched specialties after the car accident, where Itachi and several other of his friends had come out relatively unharmed, Nagato though had lost the ability to use both legs. However the switching specialties meant that his brother... now worked in the very same hospital as his wife did. So when Sasuke and Sakura waited for Hino to exit the dojo while sharing an umbrella, Itachi just had to make a comment on that before he got out of the car. So here there were waiting for their daughter to speak up as they drove home.

"Mom," a small voice spoke up from the backseat of the car.

Ah there it was. "Hmm, yes sweetie?"

"What was uncle Tachi talking about?"

"That's a story from when your father and I were your age, Hino." Sakura turned in her seat, so she could see the girl. "About us and Kaeru-chan."

"... Kaeru-chan?" Hino fell silent as mother began to weave her tale. About an umbrella that had changed their lives.

**... o0o ...**

It rained more this week then it had in twenty years. Sasuke stared at Kaeru-chan, a green frog umbrella in his hands. Naruto had given him Kaeru-chan on his seventh birthday, it had been fun as a seven year old but as a ten year not so much. It just happened that Kaeru-chan was the only umbrella left in the Uchiha home. He sighed, grabbed the umbrella and went to the park.

Walking through the empty streets toward the park to pick up the person he had left there 15 minutes ago when he left to get another umbrella after older kids had stolen theirs.

"Sasuke-kun!"

From the entrance of the park, Sasuke saw the pinkette standing under a tree trying to stay dry but failing miserably. Haruno Sakura looked like a soaked cat.

He walked towards Sakura, who stared at the umbrella. "Sasuke-kun is that Kaeru-chan?"

"Ah," Sasuke stared at his feet. "it was only umbrella left in the house."

"I think you look cute, Sasuke-kun."

They walked in a comfortable silence towards their street. When they reached Sakura's front door they couldn't help but stare at the other. Moving quickly, Sakura pecked him on the cheek, whispering a quick 'thank you' in his ear before disappearing inside. Sasuke didn't know how long he kept staring at nothing in particular, one of his hands rising to touch the spot Sakura had kissed, a million thoughts running through his head. What the two friends hadn't realized was that certain person had seen the entire thing. Sasuke was shaken from his musing by familiar voice whispering in his ear.

_"Got a girlfriend, Outoto? It seems Kaeru-chan is truly magical."_

**... o0o ...**

"So ever since your father and I shared that umbrella, your uncle never fails to remind of us of the mystical green frog umbrella called Kaeru-chan."

The car finally came to a stop and the family stepped out. Walking towards the car Hino asked the question she wanted to ask ever since the story started.

Sasuke moved towards the closet and grabbed something before presenting it to the purple haired girl.

"Is that...?" Hino stared the object on her father's hands.

Sasuke nodded and a rare smile graced his face. "Yes it is."

"Kaeru-chan." Hino couldn't help but blink, not believing the umbrella was really there.

Sakura took her place next to her husband, a smile on her face. "It's for you."

Hino stared at the umbrella her parents passed on to her. A large smile appearing on her face. "I'm gonna marry Yamanaka Takumi!"

Uchiha Hino ignored the cries of her parents when she ran out of the house so she could share an umbrella with Takumi-kun, hoping that Kaeru-chan would do the same for her as it did for her parents.

_"You're not sharing an umbrella with the Pig's son."_

_"Don't you dare share it with that drone's kid!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> Yes, Hino is in love with the son of Sai and Ino, only her parents aren't so keen on the idea of her liking Takumi. As for Itachi he enjoys meddling with his brother's love and later family life. It was actually really hard for me to write this, I'm not good at cute and adorable. Well I hope you guys like, as it's one of my own personal favorites.


	2. Fire Born

**Title:** Fire Born  
><strong>Author:<strong> mitsuki0tennyo (Mitsukino Tennyo)  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Naruto, if I did I would've changed some outfits. As some (like Sasuke original Shippūden outfit) make me cringe.  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Naruto  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> SasuSaku (Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura)  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 387  
><strong>Summary:<strong> The first time his wife asked if he wanted to hold their newly born daughter, Sasuke's life changed in way he never imagined… not unlike a certain green frog umbrella.

Fire Born was inspired by the last chapter of unicorn_paige 's Pragmatic and written for sasusaku_month. As always the story was beta-read by halfkyuubikat.

* * *

><p>"Would you like to hold her?"<p>

Sasuke stared at a tiny bundle of pink and white that was his child as she cradled safely in Sakura's arms, his brain barely processing his wife's question. But when it did, his gaze instantly shot from his daughter to Sakura.

"Ah," he said before he containing, his voice unusually unsure. "Although… I'm not quite sure how to…"

Sakura smiled at his hesitancy, it was so rare yet so incredible endearing to see her husband. She was one of the few privileged to see this sweeter, more gentle side of Sasuke and now their baby girl would be one of those people.

"Make sure you support her head, and she'll be fine. You won't break her," she said with the best bedside manner she could muster in her weakened state, lifting the newborn towards him and waited patiently until the baby was settled comfortably into her father's arms.

Sasuke looked down at his firstborn with a mix of apprehension and awe, a fierce protectiveness swelling up in him. His little girl worked one arm free of the blankets the nurse had warped her in. Sakura guided Sasuke's free hand to meet the tiny groping fingers. The baby's grip tightened immediately, her small fingers barely meeting in a fist around her father's finger.

As a doctor, as a pediatrician, Sakura knew it was a reflex, an instinct all newborn babies possessed, but to her and Sasuke as the little girl's parents... it seemed nothing short of a miracle. The young couple looked at each other for a time, until the baby yawned and closed her eyes, slowly drifting off to dreamland in the safety of her father's arms.

Sasuke stared at his daughter, her dark violet red tuff of hair and the now closed black eyes. Sakura had been right, aside from her nose, their daughter mostly resembled him.

"What shall we name her?" Sakura's voice broke him out of his musings. He stared at the pinkette for a short moment, before he looked at the baby in his arms. He had been named after Sarutobi Sasuke in the hope he would be as great as his predecessor. Sakura however had poetically been named after a cherry tree because of her pink hair.

_"Hino, her name is Hino."_

_"Hino... it suits her._


End file.
